preyfandomcom-20200223-history
MoonWorks
'''MoonWorks '''is an area featured in Prey (2017)'s Mooncrash downloadable content. Overview MoonWorks is the oldest part of Pytheas, being an expansion of the original moonbase's helium mining operations. In addition to mining, maintenance and life support are also centered here. MoonWorks features the Mass Driver, a cannon designed for launching cargo crates into space out to Talos I or Earth. Enemies * Mimic * Moon Shark (at Corruption Level 3 and higher) * Harvester (Corrupted, or if attacked/player has too many Typhon Neuromods) Weapons Places of Interest Lower Level * Central Mine * Decommissioned Crater Access * Escape Pod Foyer * Engineering Annex OR Storage Room OR Trauma Center (random) * MoonWorks Maintenance * Refinery Mid Level * Brian Chung's Office * Joan Winslow's Office * Security Station * Support Systems * Tram Terminal Upper Level Mass Driver * Ai Mizuki's Office * Fueling Station * Shea Allen's Office Mass Driver Control Room Related Quests * Escape in the Mass Driver * Escape in the Shuttle * Clean Sweep * It's All In Your Head (possible) Notes/Books Notes * Mass Driver Shopping List * Piloting Connectome (possible) Books * Memoir of a Lunar Miner * Rare Birds of the Pacific Northwest * The Starbender Cycle 2: Book 4 - Bone Hoops of the Dark Abbey Emails Ai Mizuki's Office * Re: Fueling Station Keycard * What's Happening? * Moonquakes Brian Chung's Office * Re: 911 - New Typhon? * Helium-3 Not Meeting Quota * Re: Come by my workstation * Fire. Again. Central Mine * What's Happening? * Decommissioned Zones * Moonquakes * Re: Workplace Grievance Escape Pod Foyer * Mass Driver Feeder * Moonquakes Joan Winslow's Office * Re: Info on Brian * Happy almost birthday! * Moonquakes * Helium-3 * We're running low (H3) * have you seen claire? MoonWorks Maintenance Shea Allen's Office * Fueling Station keycard * Harvester Efficiency * Moonquakes TranScribes * Mass Driver Escape * Turret Update Diary Crew * Ai Mizuki - Lunar Geology * Angela Wagner - Shuttle Maintenance Chief * Annabel Nichols - Scheduling * Benjamin Wheeler - Miner * Bennie Hong - Hydro Systems * Brian Chung - MoonWorks Director * Claire Whitten - Custodian * Claudette Boyle - Power Supply * Douglas Tanner - Security-EMT * Harry Conway - Security * Ioannis Margellos - Business Admin * Jacques Paradis - Security * Joan Winslow - Lead Engineer * Jordan Walton - Mass Driver Operator * Joseph Khan - Record Keeper * Julieta Castro - Life Support * Kailash Rahman - Recycling Systems * Kelly Bhoyar - Safety Director * Kelvin Tyler - Miner * Kerry Stafford - Mass Driver Tech * Kim Jung-jin - Miner * Kristina Strandhäll - Miner * Laurel Savage - Chemical Engineer * Mandy Ballard - Security * Maureen Cho - Air Scrubbers * Michael Cheung - Miner * Morten Rybak - Mining Foreman * Patrice Young - Mine Engineering * Roberta Rollins - Gravity Engineer * Russell Hale - Kinetic Science * Shea Allen - Harvester Captain * Steve R. Gain - Fire Control Gallery Category:Prey: Mooncrash Locations Category:MoonWorks